The Lion in Winter (1968 film)
| writer = James Goldman | starring = | music = John Barry | cinematography = Douglas Slocombe | editing = John Bloom | distributor = AVCO Embassy Pictures | studio = AVCO Embassy Pictures Haworth Productions | released = | runtime = 134 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $4 millionJoseph, Robert. "Films Come to the Emerald Isle: Emerald Isle Welcomes Films" Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 17 March 1968: q26. | gross = $22.3 million }} The Lion in Winter is a 1968 historical drama film based on the Broadway play by James Goldman. It was directed by Anthony Harvey and produced by Joseph E. Levine and Martin Poll from Goldman's adaptation of his own play, The Lion in Winter. The film stars Peter O'Toole, Katharine Hepburn, John Castle, Anthony Hopkins as Richard the Lionheart (in his film debut), Jane Merrow and, in early appearances, Timothy Dalton (in his film debut) and Nigel Terry. The film was a commercial success (the 12th highest-grossing film of 1968) and won three Academy Awards, including one for Hepburn as Best Actress. There was a television remake in 2003. Plot The Lion in Winter is set during Christmas 1183, at King Henry II's château and primary residence in Chinon, Anjou, within the Angevin Empire of medieval France. Henry wants his youngest son, the future King John, to inherit his throne, while his estranged and imprisoned wife, Duchess Eleanor of Aquitaine, favours their oldest surviving son, the future King Richard the Lionheart. Meanwhile, King Philip II of France, the son and successor of Louis VII of France, Eleanor's ex-husband, has given his half-sister Alais, who is currently Henry's mistress, to the future heir, and demands either a wedding or the return of her dowry. As a ruse, Henry agrees to give Alais to Richard and make him heir-apparent. He makes a side deal with Eleanor for her freedom in return for Aquitaine, to be given to John. When the deal is revealed at the wedding, Richard refuses to go through with the ceremony. After Richard leaves, Eleanor masochistically asks Henry to kiss Alais in front of her, and then looks on in horror as they perform a mock marriage ceremony. Having believed Henry's intentions, John, at the direction of middle brother, Geoffrey II, Duke of Brittany, plots with Philip to make war on England. Henry and Phillip meet to discuss terms, but Henry soon learns that Phillip has been plotting with John and Geoffrey, and that he and Richard were once lovers. Henry dismisses all three sons as unsuitable, and locks them in a wine cellar, telling Alais, "the royal boys are aging with the royal port."Quote from the 1968 movie, The Lion in Winter. He makes plans to travel to Rome for an annulment, so that he can have new sons with Alais, but she says he will never be able to release his sons from prison or they will be a threat to his future children. Henry sees that she is right and condemns them to death, but cannot bring himself to kill them, instead letting them escape. He and Eleanor go back to hoping for the future, with Eleanor going back on the barge to prison, laughing it off with Henry before she leaves. Historical background Though the background and the eventual destinies of the characters are historically accurate, The Lion in Winter is fictional; none of the dialogue or action is historical. There was a Christmas court at Caen in 1182 but there was no Christmas court at Chinon in 1183. In reality, Henry had many mistresses and many illegitimate children; the "Rosamund" mentioned in the film was his mistress until she died. The article on the Revolt of 1173–1174 describes the historical events leading to the play's events. There was also a second rebellion, when Young Henry and Geoffrey revolted in 1183, resulting in Young Henry's death. Geoffrey died in 1186 in a jousting tournament held in Paris (with some speculation that Geoffrey was involved in plotting against Henry with Philip at the time). A third rebellion against Henry by Richard and Philip in 1189 was finally successful, and a decisively defeated Henry retreated to Chinon in Anjou, where he died. Richard the Lionheart succeeded Henry II, but spent very little time in England (perhaps 6 months) after which he became a central Christian commander during the Third Crusade, leading the campaign after the departure of Philip. Richard scored considerable victories against his Muslim counterpart, Saladin, although he did not succeed in retaking Jerusalem. John finally succeeded Richard in 1199 after Richard's death. During his unsuccessful reign he lost most of his father's holdings in Northern France and angered the barons by his excessive taxation and disrespect towards them. John is also known for being the villain in the Robin Hood legends and the king who signed the Magna Carta. Cast *Peter O'Toole as King Henry II *Katharine Hepburn as Queen Eleanor *Anthony Hopkins as Richard the Lionheart *John Castle as Geoffrey *Nigel Terry as John *Timothy Dalton as King Philip II of France *Jane Merrow as Alais *Nigel Stock as Captain William Marshall *Kenneth Ives as Queen Eleanor's guard *O. Z. Whitehead as Hugh de Puiset, the Bishop of Durham Background and production In October 1967, the actors rehearsed at Haymarket Theatre in London. Production started in November 1967 and continued until May 1968. The film was shot at Ardmore Studios in Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland, and on location in Ireland, Wales,Wales hosts Hollywood blockbusters and in France at Abbaye de Montmajour, Arles, Château de Tarascon, Tarascon and Tavasson, Saône-et-Loire. The film debuted on 30 October 1968 (29 December 1968 London premiere). O'Toole, who was 36, portrays Henry II at age 50. He had played the same king as a young man in the film Becket just four years earlier. The sculpted stone figures appearing during the main title music were a lucky, unexpected find by the director while shooting scenes in France. They were filmed along the artist's driveway and later edited to create the title sequence where they appear to be on interior walls of the castle.Director Anthony Harvey, audio commentary in Lion in Winter, 2000. Reception The film earned an estimated $6.4 million in distributor rentals in the domestic North American market during its initial year of release."Big Rental Films of 1969", Variety, 7 January 1970 p 15 It was the 14th most popular movie at the U.S. box office in 1969."The World's Top Twenty Films", Sunday Times, England, 27 September 1970: 27. The Sunday Times Digital Archive. accessed 5 April 2014 The Lion in Winter received a 90% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 31 reviews. Preservation The Academy Film Archive preserved The Lion in Winter in 2000. Awards and honors Academy Awards The film received three awards out of seven nominations. * Best Actress — Win for Katharine Hepburn, tied with Barbra Streisand for Funny Girl (the only time this has happened for actresses in Academy history) * Best Adapted Screenplay — Win for James Goldman * Best Music Score — Win for John Barry (composer) * Best Picture — Nomination for Martin Poll and Joseph E. Levine * Best Director — Nomination for Anthony Harvey * Best Actor — Nomination for Peter O'Toole * Best Costume Design — Nomination for Margaret Furse BAFTA Awards The film received two wins out of seven nominations. * Best Actress — Win for Katharine Hepburn, jointly awarded with Hepburn's performance in Guess Who's Coming To Dinner * Anthony Asquith Award for Film Music — Win for John Barry * Best Cinematography — Nomination for Douglas Slocombe * Best Costume Design — Nomination for Margaret Furse * Best Screenplay — Nomination for James Goldman * Best Sound Track — Nomination for Chris Greenham * Best Supporting Actor — Nomination for Anthony Hopkins Golden Globe Awards The film received two wins out of seven nominations. * Best Motion Picture—Drama — Win (Martin Poll, Joseph E. Levine) * Best Actor — Win for Peter O'Toole * Best Actress — Nomination for Katharine Hepburn * Best Motion Picture Director — Nomination for Anthony Harvey * Best Original Score — Nomination for John Barry * Best Screenplay — Nomination for James Goldman * Best Supporting Actress — Nomination for Jane Merrow Other awards British Society of Cinematographers * Best Cinematography — Win for Douglas Slocombe David di Donatello Awards * Best Foreign Production — Win for Martin Poll and Joseph E. Levine Directors Guild of America Awards * Outstanding Directorial Achievement — Win for Anthony Harvey Laurel Awards * Best Female Dramatic Performance — Win for Katharine Hepburn * Best Drama — Nomination New York Film Critics Circle Awards * Best Film — Win Writers' Guild of Great Britain * Best British Screenplay — Win for James Goldman Writers Guild of America Awards * Best Written American Drama — Win for James Goldman The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2005: AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores – Nominated See also *List of historical drama films References Bibliography * * * * External links * * * * * KADOC Leuven Category:1968 films Category:1960s drama films Category:1960s historical films Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:English-language films Category:British Christmas films Category:British drama films Category:British historical films Category:British LGBT-related films Category:British epic films Category:Henry II of England Category:Cultural depictions of Richard I of England Category:John, King of England Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films featuring a Best Actress Academy Award-winning performance Category:Films featuring a Best Drama Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films whose writer won the Best Adapted Screenplay Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Films based on plays Category:Films shot in Wales Category:Best Drama Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Films directed by Anthony Harvey Category:Film scores by John Barry (composer) Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in the 12th century Category:Films shot in the Republic of Ireland